Scooby Doo's Mystery Inc.
Mystery Incorporated, often shortened to Mystery Inc., are an amateur crime-solving group of friends. Their mystery solving began as preadolescents in the city of Coolsville, and eventually across the globe. Characters *''Daphne Blake: The gang’s main beauty. Being born into a highly wealthy family, Daphne Blake had always been raised in a rich environment, however unlike her 7 older sisters she never acted spoiled or asked for any more than what she needed. Attending, Coolsville High, she was one of the school’s cheerleaders and had always been admired by the boys of every class. When Mystery Inc. was first formed, she was the first to join up after Fred Jones suggested the idea. Since then, she had been the gang’s main source of financial income and was always trusting, enthusiastic, and kind, and at times love-struck, especially when it came to her feelings for Fred. *Fred Jones: The leader of the gang. As the captain of the Coolsville High football team Fred has always been focused on bettering himself, which was only pushed by his father, the Mayor of Coolsville. However what Fred always loved more than football was Mysteries and when he had discovered that other certain students shared his interest, he formed the group known as Mystery Inc. And as such he soon became their appointed leader. As the leader of the gang, he and Velma were in charge of building traps for the ghouls they were hunting down, and between solving mysteries and trying to impress his over-bearing parents, Fred always tried to make time to spend time with Daphne, who he has had a crush on since Elementary School but was always too shy to admit it. *Scooby–Doo: The gang’s one and only top dog. Abandoned as a pup, the Great Dane soon found himself on the streets of Coolsville until one day a young boy name Shaggy found him cowering in an alleyway near his house. After that, the two became an inseparable pair and the pup was given his name after he and Shaggy discovered their love for a certain Dogfood called “Scooby Snax”. Since then both Scooby and Shaggy did everything together, and after meeting Fred, Daphne, Velma and Katie, the two soon found themselves joining them on case after case of spooky mysteries. *Norville “Shaggy” Rogers: The most cowardly of the gang. Ever since he was a pre-teen, he had always been terrified of ghosts and ghouls due to having a scary babysitter whenever his hippy parents went out. Upon finding a lost Great Dane puppy cowering in an alleyway near his house, he soon found himself with a new best friend after he let the pup move in with him. Like the rest of the gang, he attended Coolsville High and always enjoyed spending more time in the cafeteria than anywhere else, however whenever his friends went on another mystery he and his dog Scooby always find themselves coming along for the ride. *Velma Dinkley: The brains of the gang. Like the rest of the gang, Velma attended Coolsville High, however because of her immensely high IQ she was able to skip two grades and thus was able to attend the same classes as her older sister Katie. Ever since her younger years, her parents had always tried to persuade her to go pursue a career in Computer Programming, however she preferred to use both her laptop and her intelligence to help her friends solve Mysteries instead. *Katie Dinkley'': The gang’s residential tomboy and metal-head. Ever since she was a pre-teen, Katie had always loved spending time with her father at the garage, so much so that by the time she was 14 she could strip down an entire car and put it back together again just from memory. As Velma’s older sister, she has always been slightly over-protective of her and would sometimes get carried away whenever Velma found herself being bullied, even to the extent whacking the bullies over the head with her spanners. When Mystery Inc. was first formed, Katie was the one to suggest that the gang needed a mode of transport so she convinced Shaggy’s parents to sell their old 1960s Volkswagen Van to her for cheap and used her skills to restore and upgrade it into the gang’s new vehicle, known as the Mystery Machine. Category:Characters Category:Scooby–Doo